This invention relates to new and useful phenylguanidine hypoglycemic agents. More particularly, it is concerned with a series of phenylguanidine base compounds and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts, which are useful in therapy as oral hypoglycemic agents for the treatment of diabetes. The invention also includes various novel oral pharmaceutical compositions as well as a method of therapy.
In the past, various attempts have been made by numerous investigators in the specialized field of synthetic organic medicinal chemistry to obtain new and better oral hypoglycemic agents. For the most part, these efforts have principally involved the synthesis and testing of various heretofore new and unavailable organic compounds, particularly in the area of the sulfonylureas, in an endeavor to determine their ability to lower blood sugar (i.e., glucose) levels when given by the oral route of administration. However, in the search for new and still more effective antidiabetic agents, far less is known about the effect of non-sulfonylureas and this is particularly so in the case of various phenylguanidine derivatives. For instance, the closest prior art is French Pat. No. 2,272,645 which discloses certain phenylguanidine compounds to be useful in the pharmaceutical field as antiarrhythmic agents and as diuretics (without any suggestion that they might also be useful for antidiabetic purposes).